Me, Jealous? No way! Heck Yeah!
by Deb0610
Summary: Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, Taylor and Chad are best friends, but Troy and Gabriella secretly like eachother. One day, Troy and Sharpay start dating. Will Gabby get jealous? And why are those two dating? Rated T just to be safe. Bad at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my first FanFic! I'm really curious about what you think about it, so please let me know.. Please review!**

* * *

**-- At Gabriella's Locker --**

On a Monday morning, Gabriella walks to her locker, where her best friends Taylor and Sharpay are already waiting

"Why are you so late?" Taylor queried and Sharpay added "That is so not you!".

"I'm sorry, I'm just having the worst day ever! I overslept, when I stepped into the shower all that came out was water as cold as ice, and then the gas of my car was running low." Gabriella certainly didn't like this start of the day. Hopefully the day would get better.

**Gabriella's POV**

Just when I was about to walk away, off to have some girl-time in the toilet with my besties, someone came walking in our direction. I didn't want to go anymore. The one who came walking towards us was Troy Bolton, the Golden Boy. He was the playmaker of the basketball team, which means he's like the king of East High. He's one of my best friends, but I secretly have the hugest crush on him. Not many people know, just Taylor and Chad, my best guy-friend.

"Hi Troy" I tried to say coolly, but failed. Luckily Sharpay and Troy didn't notice a thing. As soon as I said hi to Troy, Sharpay turned around very quickly and said in a very perky tone "Hey Troy".

"Hey babe" and Troy kissed her full on the lips.

"I'll see you in homeroom!" He winked at Sharpay and walked on towards Chad, who was standing a couple of feet away.

''When did that happen?" I asked, trying to contain myself. Ofcourse, Shar doesn't know that I am totally into Troy, but I actually thought I was being obvious enough for my best friends to notice. It wasn't a secret that Sharpay likes Troy, unlike me. Sharpay talks about him all the time when he's not around. Even though I like him as well, it really annoys me sometimes.

"I asked him out last Saturdaynight. At first, he didn't know what to say, but after a few seconds of silence he said yes!" Shar squealed softly.

**No one's POV**

Troy walks up to Chad, who saw him kissing Sharpay.

"What was _that_ dude?" Chad asked, with Gabriella in the back of his mind.

"That was me kissing my girlfriend." He said with a smile.

"Since when?"

"Since she asked me last saturdaynight. I was in the park, playing some basketball, and she came up to me. We hung out the entire day, and at the end, she asked me out."

"But why say yes, what happened? I thought you liked Gabriella?" Yes, Troy likes Gabriella! Or at least _liked_ Gabriella, as far as we know.

"Dude, I got it all under controll! I know it's not cool, but I'm kinda using Sharpay to make Gabby jealous.. If she even likes me.." Chad was best friends with Troy, but also with Gabriella. They both told him how they feel about eachother, and they both made him promise not to tell anyone. Chad is a man of his word, so he never told anyone. Chad looked over Troy's shoulder to see Gabriella's expression on her face. She definately wasn't happy with what she just heard. Chad could see right through the fake smile Gabriella put up. Who wouldn't be upset if one of your best friends starts dating the boy you like?

"That is pretty harsh, how do you think she'll react when she finds that out?"

"Chad, you're the only one who knows! If she somehow finds out, I know who I have to look for" Troy said giving chad a look.

"I wont tell, have I ever told anyone a secret? I'm a man of my word." Which really was true, only he made one exception: his girlfriend.

**Gabriella's POV**

"Congratulations!" I said, trying not to let her know how disappointed I really was. I gave her a smile, I tried to really mean the smile but I failed. Of course, I am happy for Shar! But it broke my heart to see them together. Troy probably doesn't even know I like him, so I can't really blame him. I mean, you don't want to show that you like the guy. But you secretly kinda do want that, or he'll never notice! But I guess I should've been more obvious, maybe he would've noticed. And maybe, just maybe, he would like me back.

"Thanks Gabi! But girls, I'm gonna go walk to class with Troy, see you there!" Sharpay hugged us and walked over to Troy. They went towards class and Chad came walking towards us.

"Hey babe" Chad said as he wrapped his arm around Taylor. Taylor answered him with a peck on the lips. "Gabster, I'm soo sorry about Troy! He's out of his mind, saying yes to Sharpay Evans! Not that she isn't nice and stuff, but she's a handfull once your her boyfriend." Chad went to pre-school with Sharpay and me. What he said was true, she has been like that since third grade.

"It's okay. I mean, it's not like he knows I like him and neither does Shar. I can't blame 'em for anything. I guess I'll have to live with it."

"Gabs, be honost with us, are you really okay with it??" Taylor asked me, being able to look right through my act. _Of course not!! Would you be happy if Chad didn´t like you, but your best friend instead?! _"Uhm, okay.. No, I don't like it. But he doesn't know about me liking him, and neither does Sharpay. But I'm gonna be a good friend, and be supportive of them" I mean, if I won't, I might lose my friends over something like a high school crush.

Taylor smiled at me, "Gabs, that's really nice of you.. But even though we now have 'Troypay', I still like 'Troyella' better!!" We all laughed and walked to homeroom.

**-- In Homeroom ****-- (No one's POV)**

"Hey chicks!! What took you so long??" Sharpay asked Chad, Taylor and Gabriella as soon as they walked through the door of Ms. Darbus' class. Gabriella quickly made something up, because it would sound really wrong if she just told her _'hey girl! Yeah, we were discussing about me liking you're new boyfriend aka one of my best friends!' _"Hey girl! Yeah, Tay and I had to discuss something about chemics, and Chad decided to be nice and wait for us.." Gabriella saw Taylor and Chad, in the corner of my eye, mouthing 'good one!'. She smiled, being thankful that Sharpay didn't notice I was lying through my teeth.

Gabriella took her seat behind Chad and next to Taylor. _This is gonna be a long day. Watching them flirt all the time. _Gabriella was brought out of her train of thoughts by Darbus, "Ms. Montez, pay attention!!" She took one look at Taylor, exactly the same time Taylor did, andthey both started laughing without a sound. Thankgod Chad bushy hair was blocking Darbus' view, or Gabriella would be in for another round of detention.

**-- After school, with Chaylor --**

"Chad, what the hell is up with Troy?!" Taylor asked out of the blue. They were watching a movie and eating some popcorn while watching when suddenly the idea popped into Taylor's head. "I mean, last time you told me he was still crazy about Gabby.."

Chad shook his head, and pressed the 'pause'button on the remote controll, "Yeah, I know.. But he had this crazy idea that maybe dating Sharpay would make her jealous".

Taylor was shocked, "So you're telling me, he's.. He's using Sharpay?? That's just plain cruel. And knowing the kind Gabriella that she is, she'll won't show any jealousy! She'll just be supportive, even if that means pushing aside her own feelings".

"I know that, you know that, but apparently he doesn't." He told her.

"Chad, you should really tell Troy to go and have a talk with Gabriella about their feelings. I can't handle seeing Gabriella being heart-broken every time, they kiss, flirt or hug. It's breaking my own heart seeing her like that" Taylor said, feeling sorry for Gabriella already.

"I'll go talk to him tonight, at basketball practise. But one thing, I can't tell him that Gabriella likes him right? Then how am I gonna convince him to tell her?" Chad asked Taylor, who already had something in mind.

"Just tell him that, if he really likes Gabriella that much, he should just come out and tell her the truth. If Gabriella likes him as much as he likes her, it will only hurt her seeing him and Sharpay together. Especially since she's one of Gabriella's best friends." Taylor told Chad, who just smiled at her.

"You are the best, you know that?" Chad smiled at her, giving her a tender kiss, and pressing the 'play' button. Taylor layed her head back on Chad's shoulder and continued with watching the movie, while Chad put his arm around her waist.

* * *

**Should I continue with this story, or just remove it? I don't know if it's good or not, unless you review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, maybe some of you think 'where did Ryan go??' but I don't think I'm gonna put him in this story. Sorry, but I don't know what to do with him. If he was in this story, he won't say much. Maybe he'll enter this story later, not sure yet.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, only the storline is mine..**

* * *

_**Last Time:**_

"_I'll go talk to him tonight, at basketball practise. But one thing, I can't tell him that Gabriella likes him right? Then how am I gonna convince him to tell her?" Chad asked Taylor, who already had something in mind._

"_Just tell him that, if he really likes Gabriella that much, he should just come out and tell her the truth. If Gabriella likes him as much as he likes her, it will only hurt her seeing him and Sharpay together. Especially since she's one of Gabriella's best friends." Taylor told Chad, who just smiled at her._

"_You are the best, you know that?" Chad smiled at her, giving her a kiss, and pressing the 'play' button. Taylor layed her head back on Chad's shoulder and continued with watching the movie, while Chad put his arm around her waist._

**-- That night --**

"Hey man!" Troy greeted Chad in the gym, "What's up?".

"Hey dude! Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that you're dating Sharpay!" Chad said, kinda shouting the last part, making it sound harsher then he meant.

"I already told you, it's kind of to make Gabby jealous.." Troy said, unsure if his actions were the right ones.

"Dude, I thought you knew Gabriella?! Because if you do, you know she'll be supportive and all, especially when your with one of her best friends! Even if she does like you, she'll put her own feelings aside, just to be happy for her friend, who also happens to like you a lot!" Chad told him, making sure to let Troy know he thought it was a stupid idea, "And to top that, how do you think she'll react once she finds out you used her best friend to make her jealous?!".

"Wow, when you put it like that it sounds like a very, very stupid plan.. O god, what have I done!! I'm gonna ruin a friendship, possibly even two!" Troy realizes, while smacking his forehead, "But I can't quit with it now, then I'll ruin two friendships for sure! Please dude, you gotta help me!".

Chad sighed, "Before I go any further, I'll let you in on a secret. And you _don't _have any right to get mad, because if it wasn't for her, I couldn't help you!".

"O..kaaay.." Troy answered his best friend confused.

"Okay, here it goes, I told Taylor that you like Gabriella. And don't worry, she promised me she won't tell a living soul! She can also help, she always has awesome ideas." Chad told him, hoping Troy wouldn't freak out.

"Sure, as long as she can help me with this, I don't care if you told her." Troy said while shrugging his shoulders.

**-**- ­**While the boys are practising, with Taylor and Gabriella --**

"So, how was it with Chad today?? What did you do?" Gabriella asked her best friend since kindergarten. They didn't go to school together, but their mothers are best friends. Taylor and Troy went to a different pre-school then Chad, Sharpay and Gabriella. When they went to high school, they chose the same school, East High. There, they introduced their friends to each other, who all became best friends, and Chad and Taylor hit it off instantly. They've been together since their freshman year **(A/N: don't know if that's how it works at high school, because in my country, we have an entire different system)**.

"It was great, we didn't do much, just watched a movie with some popcorn, cuddled, kissed and talked. We actually talked a lot about Troy and Sharpay. I love them as friends, but I think they don't fit together.. What do you think?" Taylor asked Gabriella.

"Well, I also love them as friends, but I think they look cute." Gabriella said, kind of lying. Of course she thought they didn't fit together! It should be Troy and _Gabriella_, not Troy and _Sharpay_!

"Aren't you a tiny bit jealous?? Because I wouldn't blame you if you were. I'd be very, very jealous if Chad dated one of my best friends!" Taylor asked, trying to find out if Troy's plan actually worked.

"No way! I'm not gonna be jealous of my best friend, never!" _Or at least not for now.._ Gabriella answered, with a serious face. "Now let's grab a tub of Ben & Jerry's and watch some TV! How about 'Caramel Chew Chew'(don't own!)?? She said, trying to change the subject. And apparently it worked, "I absolutely love that flavour!! Yes please!! If you go and grab it, I'll try to find something interesting on TV." Taylor answered excited for her favourite ice cream. Every time the boys have a practise, Taylor, Sharpay and Gabriella hangout with the three of them in Gabby's room and eat some Ben & Jerry's. When practise is over, the boys, Troy and Chad, come and join them. Sharpay always follows acting classes on Monday evening, so she couldn't be there. Just when Gabriella returned with the ice cream, she heard the doorbell ring downstairs.

"Hey girls!! Did you leave some ice cream for me?" Chad smiled as he came in, his hair still a bit wet from the shower he took after practise.

"I guess you're in luck, we just started eating it!" Gabriella laughed, opening the door wider so he could come in. When Chad stepped in, he gave Gabriella a big bear hug.

Then she noticed, "Hey, where's Troy? Is he coming late or something?". Chad's smile fell, "No, I'm sorry Gabster, he's not coming at all..". Now Gabby's smile fell as well, "Oh, why not?".

"He went to pick up Sharpay from her acting class and then they were going to hang out at her place. Now come on, let's get your mind off of that and have some F-U-N!". Gabriella giggled and followed Chad upstairs to her room.

"Hey hun!" Taylor greeted Chad with a kiss, "let me guess, Troy is going to hang out with Sharpay?". "Yup, that's exactly it."

"Chad, I'm going to get you a spoon, be back in a sec!" And with that, Gabriella left.

As soon as he heard her descend the stairs, "Babe, I told him what I thought about it and that you know about it. He realized that he's making a big mistake and wants us to help him get out of it.". Taylor's eyes went big. She whisper yelled, "What?! No way I'm helping him hurt my two best friends!"

"Come on Tay, maybe you can come up with some plan that might help him a bit.. Please? I don't wanna see my best friend get hurt too. And if he looses Gabriella, he'll be heart broken!" Chad pleaded with his girlfriend.

Just when Taylor wanted to reply that, to let him know how angry she was with Troy right now, Gabriella walked in. She put her index finger on her lips, to tell her not to let Chad know she was in the room.

Silently she walked in the room, tiptoeing her way to her queen-sized bed. When she got there, she decided to jump on top of Chad. That made him scream like a girl. Taylor just laughed her butt of, as well as Gabriella.

"I didn't know.. you could.. scream like a.. little girl!" Gabriella said between fits of giggles.

"Ha ha, very funny." Chad replied sarcastically.

"Anyways, here's your spoon" Gabriella said while handing him his spoon. The rest of the night the three of them had lots of fun while watching random programmes on TV and eating ice cream.

**-- The Next Day -- **

Troy walked in the classroom and immediately Sharpay got up from her seat and hugged him very tightly. When he looked to the side, Troy swore he saw a glint of sadness and maybe even jealousy and hurt in Gabriella's eyes. But when he looked again, it was gone.

When Sharpay finally let go, he could see the sparkle in her eyes. When he compared that with the hurt in Gabby's eyes, he knew for sure he made one hell of a big mistake using Sharpay to get Gabriella. _Stupid, stupid! I hope Taylor agreed with helping me, or else I'm screwed._ He was brought out of his thought by Sharpay.

"I had fun last night, you too?"

"Yeah, it was fun!" Troy responded with a smile that was half fake. Yes, it was fun hanging out with Sharpay, but he didn't enjoy all the kisses. After a few he just pictured himself kissing with Gabriella, which helped a lot. And right now, he pictured it again, because Sharpay gave him a passionate kiss.

When Gabby walked into class with Taylor and Chad, she saw something she wished not to see. Troy and Sharpay hugging. She knew she had to stay supportive, for Troy may get suspicious. But if she had to put up with this everyday, for 2 more years, she was sure she could never handle that without being jealous. She was jealous already, she noticed. She tried to hide it, and lucky for her, successfully. When they started talking, she walked to her seat. Suddenly it got very quiet. She looked up to see the two lovebirds kissing.

"Gabby, you wanna join me to the bathroom??" Taylor asked, sensing she was very _very _uncomfortable with the scene in front of her. "yes, of course" She said, before mouthing a 'thank you'.

Sharpay and Troy parted and each went to their own seats, which were on the other side of the classroom. Troy sat in front of Chad.

"Dude, why are you kissing in class?!" Chad asked Troy, shocked by the fact he actually kissed back.

"I thought I should continue making her jealous for another week, and then I'll stop. I swore I saw a glint of jealousy in her eyes just then!" Troy answered.

"Whose eyes?" the voice of a familiar girl asked suddenly, startling both boys.

* * *

**So, that was chapter 2, what do you think?? Please tell me by a review, or a PM, doesn't matter which one!**

**xox Debby**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, so SOOOOOO Sorry for not updating!! I've been really, really busy. I've been on a 3-day schooltrip to Strassbourg (that's in France) and just lots of homework. I also had no Idea what to write... Well, here it is; A New Chapter, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I - sadly - don't own anything but the plot.**

* * *

**_Last Time:_**

"_Gabby, you wanna join me to the bathroom??" Taylor asked, sensing she was very _very_ uncomfortable with the scene in front of her. "yes, of course" She said, before mouthing a 'thank you'._

_Sharpay and Troy parted and each went to their own seats, which were on the other side of the classroom. Troy sat in front of Chad._

"_Dude, why are you kissing in class?!" Chad asked Troy, shocked by the fact he actually kissed back._

"_I thought I should continue making her jealous for another week, and then I'll stop. I swore I saw a glint of jealousy in her eyes just then!" Troy answered._

"_Whose eyes?" the voice of a familiar girl asked suddenly, startling both boys._

"Uhm.. I.. ehh.." Troy spoke, very scared she might find out.

"Troy, just tell me! There's nothing to be scared of, I'm your best friend remember! Please?" Gabriella asked him once again, getting slightly mad because he won't tell her.

"I, uhm--" Just then, Troy got cut off.

"Class, sit down! Ms. Montez, go to your seat please." Ms. Darbus commanded the class and Gabriella.

"Ugh, don't think you're getting away with it! I want to know as soon as we step out of this classroom!" Gabby told him softly, before going to her seat.

'_Phew, that was close' _Troy thought.

When the lesson was over, Troy got up as quick as he could to avoid Gabby, but he was too late.

"You're not going anywhere before you tell me who was jealous!" Gabriella told him. She was desperate to know, because if Troy found out she was jealous of him and Sharpay, she wouldn't dare to talk to him for a very, very long time.

"He was just being crazy, he thought he saw jealousy in his mom's eyes when he gave his father a manly hug." Chad told Gabriella, saving Troy's ass.

"Oh, Troy, _that's_ the thing you couldn't tell me?! You're crazy, you know that?" Gabriella said, laughing. But deep inside she hoped it was her jealousy he saw, then he at least knew how she felt without actually telling him.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. It was just stupid, so I was kinda embarrassed to tell you." Troy told her, lying through his teeth. To convince her he gave her one of his famous grins. Apparently it helped, because she walked away to her nest class without asking any more questions.

Troy whispered "thanks dude!" to Chad and he responded with "that was the only time I'm lying for you!"

At the end of their next class which they all had together again, Troy waited for Taylor at the door. They always hung out together when the others had class. Gabriella's, Chad's and Sharpay's next class was Drama. The two girls chose it because they absolutely loved to act, but Chad chose it because he was simply to late for the other option. Taylor and Troy had a free period, because they chose a different subject, which was physics. Taylor chose it because she was very good at it and it was a piece of cake for her to do, and Troy chose this because he was having trouble with it and thought this would help him to become better in it. Gabriella had both subjects, along with some other students, so the two classes couldn't be on the same hour.

When Taylor finally came out of the room, they walked to the cafeteria to sit and maybe eat something. When they found their table and got something to eat, Troy thought it was the perfect time to ask her for advice and maybe also some help.

"Tay, I know Chad already told you, but I really like Gabby. I really, really do! Could you please help me with this, I know I made a huge mistake by using Sharpay to make her jealous… But I know how smart you are, and I thought, well, maybe you could come up with some kind of plan?" Troy ended his speech with an innocent smile on his face, trying to convince Taylor.

"Troy, do you have any idea how mad I am with you right now? Your using two of my best friends! How in the world can you think I actually wanna help you? And don't think you are gonna do the trick with one of your famous 'Bolton Grins' because I'm not gonna fall for it. Never have, and never will!" Taylor spoke, meaning every single word of it.

Troy thought for a while, and carefully chose his words, "Tay, I know you're very upset with me right now. Heck, I would be too! But if you help me, you help Sharpay and Gabriella also, in a way. I mean, with your help I might not hurt them that bad than when you won't help me."

Taylor let his words sink in and realized those words were true. If she helped, she might prevent this thing to get any worse, if that was even possible.

"Okay Troy, I'll help, but you owe me big time. And don't think it's because of you! I'm willing to do it to help my best friends. And when the girls find out about this genius plan of yours," Taylor said using air quotes on the 'genius plan' part, "I have nothing to do with it!"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Taylor! You're the best!" Troy said while hugging her. Taylor just mentally whacked herself on the head for getting her in this mess.

**-- ****Friday evening, with Taylor and Sharpay --**

"So, what to do next?" Taylor asked Sharpay after they got dressed into their normal clothes again. They had taken a swim in Sharpay's inside-pool that evening.

"Hmm, how about we go to my room, I'll do your hair and after that we pop in a movie?" Sharpay told her after thinking what to do.

"Sure, that sounds like a plan!" The girls threw the wet towels in the laundry basket and ran up the stairs. After about five minutes of running – Sharpay's parent were very wealthy, so they had a big house – they entered Sharpay's room. It was a beautiful bedroom. She had a few rooms for herself, so the bedroom wasn't too big. She had her own bathroom, and her own living room. Her bedroom wasn't all that pink actually, although that is what you would expect. It was just really romantic, with a touch of pink, purple and also black. Her wall had a chique black print, while the background was purple. Her bed had black sheets over it at the moment, with big purple and pink fluffy pillows. Above her bed was a beautiful black chandelier. She had a windowseat with, again, purple and pink fluffy pillows. Then the curtains were hot pink. _**(pic in profile)**_

While Sharpay was doing Taylor's hair, they started talking about boys.

"How are things going between you and Chad?" Sharpay wondered, while making another perfect curl in Taylor's hair.

"Things are going perfectly fine! We had another date this afternoon, we went to the movies. At first I thought the date was going nowhere, because he chose this boring movie. When I asked him why, it turned out he did that on purpose." Taylor goes on while a smile creeps on her face, now beautifully done with make-up by Sharpay. "omg, why?" Sharpay asked, thinking it was just Chad being stupid again. "Well, he did it on purpose so there would be almost no one in the theatre and we could snuggle up to eachother and kiss an all, and no one would be bothered with it. I thought it was very romantic, for Chad at least!" "Awww, that's sweet of him. But he paid, right? 'Cause I wouldn't pay for it just to cuddle and kiss, that's a waist of money." Sharpay told Taylor, who now had her hair done in perfectly big curls. "Yes he paid." Taylor laughed.

"And how are things going with you and Troy?" Taylor queries, not interested in it for Sharpay's sake, but to see if Taylor can come up with a plan that won't hurt Sharpay.

"Well, he's very sweet and cute ofcourse! But we don't really click that well, like you and Chad do. You see, I never pictured myself actually being with Troy, he was just another crush. I actually always pictured Troy ending up with Gabriella. But, when I saw Troy playing basketball that night, he looked sooo hot and I figured 'What the hell, I might as well ask him, and it's okay if nothing comes out of it. When he said yes I couldn't believe it at first, I was sooo happy! But now, a week later, it just doesn't feel right." Sharpay blurted out, relieved she finally had the guts to tell someone. _Wow, _Taylor thought. "But you won't tell anyone, right?" Sharpay asked Taylor with hoping eyes. "Huh? Oh, no of course not sweetheart! Your secret safe with me!" Taylor told her. _Great, just great! Now I have to lie to my best friend as well! Stupid Bolton with his stupid plan!_ "Thank you so much! I just had to tell someone." Sharpay gave Taylor a hug. "Ooo, and since I'm telling you the truth and all – and this makes me feel really bad for Troy but.."

"But what honey, you can tell me.." Taylor told her, trying to get to know what she wanted to tell her.

"Well, you know Zeke? That African-American boy who's on Troy and Chad's basketball team? The one who loves to bake?" Sharpay asked Taylor, hoping that she knew who she meant. "Yeah, of course I know him. What about him?"

"Well, uhm.. First, before I tell you, please don't get mad at me..? Because it's really stupid, and also hurtful towards Troy and I know how well you get along with him." Sharpay started rambling. _Oh, honey… You have no idea how wrong you are, at least for this moment!_ Taylor thought to herself. "It's okay, I won't get mad. Just let me know what's on your mind."

"Okay, thank you. Well, I really like Zeke Baylor. More than I like Troy… I don't want to, 'cause I'm with Troy right now, but I can't help it. He's just so cute, also very good looking, and his cookies are the best!" Sharpay started rambling on about what it was that she liked about him, but Taylor could only think about one thing: Thank god for that!

* * *

**So, please tell me what you guys think... Am I going to fast, or should it be a short story?  
Also, sorry about the big description of Sharpay's room. It was more of a filler. But I came across the picture while I was looking on photobucket, and I just loved it!**

**Please Review! _xox_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Last Time:**_

"_Well, you know Zeke? That African-American boy who's on Troy and Chad's basketball team? The one who loves to bake?" Sharpay asked Taylor, hoping that she knew who she meant. "Yeah, of course I know him. What about him?"_

"_Well, uhm.. First, before I tell you, please don't get mad at me..? Because it's really stupid, and also hurtful towards Troy and I know how well you get along with him." Sharpay started rambling_. Oh, honey… You have no idea how wrong you are, at least for this moment!_ Taylor thought to herself. "It's okay, I won't get mad. Just let me know what's on your mind."_

"_Okay, thank you. Well, I really like Zeke Baylor. More than I like Troy… I don't want to, 'cause I'm with Troy right now, but I can't help it. He's just so cute, also very good looking, and his cookies are the best!" Sharpay started rambling on about what it was that she liked about him, but Taylor could only think about one thing: Thank god for that!_

"Sweetie, it's okay. We'll think of a way to get you out of this dilemma!" Taylor soothed Sharpay while hugging her.

"Thank you so much Taytay, I can't imagine life without you!" Sharpay told Taylor, sincere words spilling out of her mouth.

"How about we invite Gabriella over and have a sleepover?" Sharpay said all of a sudden, just after the girls took a seat in her mini-living room. "Sure, but then I would have to get my stuff as well. You know what, you call Gabby while I grab my car keys and jacket, and when she says yes I'll go pick her up after I got my own stuff, okay?" Taylor asked her best friend, before getting up from the comfy couch. "That sounds like a plan!" Sharpay said enthusiastically, already holding her pink phone in her hand.

After Sharpay called and told Gabriella their plan, Taylor left to pick up her stuff and Gabriella. Soon Taylor stopped in front of the Montez residence and honked. Gabriella grabbed her bag, ran outside and stepped in Taylor's car.

"Hey! Thank you for picking me up" Gabriella said, after putting her stuff in the trunk and taking her seat next to Taylor, in the passenger seat. "Oh it's okay! It's on my way to Sharpay anyway." Taylor told her. When they were about halfway, something came to Taylor's mind.

"Oh, before I forget to tell you, I have some good news for you!"

"Oh really, what's that then?" Gabriella wondered out loud.

"Well, Sharpay confessed something to me this evening. But don't tell her that you know, 'cause I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone." Taylor told Gabriella, while keeping her eye on the road.

"She won't ever know that you told me"

"Good. Well, she told me that she likes Zeke. Not that she doesn't like Troy, but she just likes him more. A lot more, 'cause she wouldn't shut up about him!"

Gabriella laughed on the outside, but felt sad on the inside. If Troy really liked Sharpay, his heart would break if she broke up with him. However, she was also happy, 'cause that would mean she had a chance with Troy, without making anyone of her friends upset about it.

"Well, that's nice for Sharpay!" Gabriella stated.

"And, Gabriella, don't worry about Troy's feelings. He's a boy, he'll move on!" _And I know just the girl he'll move on to!_ Taylor thought.

"So, still no jealousy feelings?" Taylor asked Gabriella, impatiently waiting for the answer.

"Taylor! I told you I'm happy for them! So, no!" Gabby told her, desperately trying to convince not only Taylor, but also herself. Taylor knew Gabriella too well, she knew that deep down Gabriella was jealous. She was about to say something totally random to change the subject, but then she saw they had arrived at their destination.

"We're here! The Evans' residence!" Taylor said, turning off the engine and opening the door to get out.

After Gabriella and Taylor put their stuff in Sharpay's bedroom and laid everything down the way it should be, they rejoined Sharpay who sat on the sofa in her own livingroom.

"So, what are we gonna do next?" Sharpay asked after the girls took a seat next to her. Sharpay's sofa had an extraordinary design, inspired by some outfit from Christian Dior. That was one reason why she had to have it. The other was that is was a very bright pink. The sofa had no ending, it was one big circle. **(pic in profile)**

"Uhm, I have no idea… Do you have any interesting movies?" Gabriella replied. Sharpay walked over to the cupboard where the huge TV was placed on and opened one of the drawers. "Uhm, I have some horror movies, chick flicks, comedies and more. Why don't you girls come over here and choose some?" Sharpay told them, still searching for movies. So, the girls obeyed Sharpay and came over. The movies they selected were Hairspray, The Notebook, Ice Princess, A Cinderella Story and 50 First Dates.

"How about we choose two out of these, because this is way too much!" Taylor said.

"Okay, I say Hairspray!!" Gabriella shouted, right after Taylor finished her sentence. "Gabbyy…!" Sharpay whined, "You've seen that movie like a hundred times already! Even we have seen it about fifty times as well because you made us watch. Why again??"

"Duuhhh!! Zac Efron maybe?? You know how badly she loves him." Taylor told her, mocking Gabriella. "So what if I do? He's HOT! You've seen my day-planner right? It's filled with pictures of him. He's just sooooo cute!" Gabriella told them, getting all excited just thinking about Zac. **(hehe, sorry, couldn't resist)**

Eventually, the girls gave in and agreed with watching Hairspray. Secretly, Sharpay and Taylor liked watching Zac as well. But then again, who wouldn't? After watching that movie, they moved on to The Notebook. At the end of it, all girls were in tears.

About an hour after the movies, the three girls decided it was time for bed. They talked a bit about this and that - unfortunately the subjects of boys came up as well - and 30 minutes later, they were all fast asleep.

In the weekend, the gang decided to all hang out together. On Saturday, the gang went to an amusement park. Taylor went in almost all the rides with Chad, and Sharpay went with Troy of course. Gabriella just felt like a fifth wheel. She enjoyed the park, she really did, but every time she sat in a cart she looked at the empty seat next to her and wished Troy filled that spot. When she looked a few carts ahead of her to see Sharpay and Troy having the biggest fun, she had a felt a strange feeling. If you looked in her eyes, you could see it: Jealousy. _I guess this is what jealousy feels like. I hate to admit it, but I definitely am jealous. I'll never say it out loud, but I am._ Gabriella sighed.

When the gang decided to go for one more ride in a rollercoaster, Chad nodded his head towards Gabriella, telling Taylor that she should go with Gabriella this time. Taylor understood and started walking next to Gabriella, who was staring at the ground, trying not to have that jealousy feeling anymore. "Hey, how about we go in this one together?" Taylor asked her. Gabriella brought her eyes from the ground and looked at Taylor instead. "But what about Chad?"

"Uhm, I'm not really feeling like going in another rollercoaster.." Chad said all of the sudden walking on the other side of Gabriella. "Okay, then let's go Tay!" Gabriella said, taking her hand and pulling Taylor with her, running to the long queue in front of 'The Highrider"**(that's sooooo made up!)**. When they stood at the end of this queue, Taylor saw Gabriella staring at something. She followed her gaze and set her eyes upon two people who were having tons of fun; Sharpay and Troy. "Gabriella, don't worry about it. You remember what I told you in the car yesterday? Their so-called relationship will be over before you know it!" Taylor told her best friend, who she felt sorry for. "Yeah, that may be, but did you look at them today? They look soo.. soo happy! You have that with Chad as well, and I want that too!" Gabriella told Taylor, some of her feelings pouring out.

"Ooh, is someone jealous??" Taylor tried to lighten the mood.

"Taylor! No way!" _Heck yeah!_

Once they finally had their ride in the rollercoaster, they all walked to Sharpay's pink Hummer **(pic in profile)**. When they were about halfway home, Troy said out of the ordinary, "So what are we gonna do tomorrow?"

"Yeah, good question, dude." Chad answered.

"Uhm, how about a bowling alley?" Taylor said.

"Noo!! That's not fair to us, because you're really really good at it and we all suck! No offence to you guys!" Sharpay said while she drove, keeping her eyes on the road.

"Non taken! Hey, maybe we could go to a park? I know a beautiful and quiet place where we can go." Gabriella suggested.

"Yeah, lets do that!" Chad and Troy said simultaneously**(Is that how you spell it? Lol)**. They all agreed and it was settled. Tomorrow, they would meet at Gabriella's house at 12 AM so they could also have a picnic there in the park. "And I'll bring a camera so we can take some funny pictures!" Gabriella said just before they saw the sign of 'Welcome to Albuquerque'.

**

* * *

**

Sooooooo sorry for not updating an entire month!! But (I know this is only the fourth chapter) I'm running out of ideas here!! HELP!  
Okay, moving on..  
Will something happen when they are going picnicking?? And how much longer can Gabriella take this thing going on between Troy and Sharpay??


	5. Chapter 5

**Heeyyyy!! I'm soooo SOOOOOO sorry for not posting anything in like forever!  
****But now it's officially summer for me, cause I have 7 weeks off! yeeeyy  
Anyways, Please Read&Review so that I know if people are still interested ;)**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, don't own anything but storyline... **

_**Last Time:**_

"_Ooh, is someone jealous??" Taylor tried to lighten the mood._

"_Taylor! No way!" _Heck yeah!

_Once they finally had their ride in the rollercoaster, they all walked to Sharpay's pink Hummer. When they were about halfway home, Troy said out of the ordinary, "So what are we gonna do tomorrow?"_

"_Yeah, good question, dude." Chad answered._

"_Uhm, how about a bowling alley?" Taylor said._

"_Noo!! That's not fair to us, because you're really really good at it and we all suck! No offence to you guys!" Sharpay said while she drove, keeping her eyes on the road._

"_Non taken! Hey, maybe we could go to a park? I know a beautiful and quiet place where we can go." Gabriella suggested._

"_Yeah, lets do that!" Chad and Troy said simultaneously__**. **__They all agreed and it was settled. Tomorrow, they would meet at Gabriella's house at 12 AM so they could also have a picnic there. "And I'll bring a camera so we can take some funny pictures!" Gabriella said just before they saw the sign of 'Welcome to Albuquerque'._

That same night, Gabriella lay on her bed, staring at her ceiling and deep in thought. She changed into a comfy tracksuit the minute she got home from their day to the amusement park. A few things were on her mind while looking at the baby blue ceiling: Troy, Troy and Sharpay, her jealousy and popcorn. So she climbed off her bed and walked downstairs to make herself some popcorn. Once the microwave pinged indicating her popcorn was ready, she took the bag out of it and emptied the popcorn bag into a large bowl. When she threw away the plastic wrap and the bag itself, she opened a cabinet and took out the salt. She poured it all over the bowl with popcorn and put it back in the cabinet when she thought it would be enough salt. **(That's what I always do! I just love salt. I know, crazy me.)**

She walked back up the stairs with her popcorn and let herself fall on her bed after putting the bowl on her bed safely. She returned to her position which she lay in before she made her popcorn and once again looked at the ceiling. While stuffing her mouth with popcorn, she began to let her mind wonder to Troy and Sharpay – Troypay. Yup, she made up names for couples. Sharpay and Troy is Troypay, Taylor and Chad is Chaylor, Chad and Sharpay would be Chadpay, Taylor and Troy would be Traylor, Zeke and Sharpay would be Zekepay, herself and Chad would be Chadella and last but not least – the best of all would be herself and Troy; _Troyella_. She liked that one most of all, not only because that's the way it should be, but also because it just sounded nice.

Her mind lingered back to Troy and Sharpay after getting lost in her thoughts with all the couple-names. She wondered if they really were made for each other. She knew Sharpay liked him for a while, but never thought he liked her back. Never in a thousand years did she expect this.

Without Gabriella noticing it herself, her face had slightly changed into a frown.

A few blocks away, a boy also lay on his bed thinking, 'why did Troy Bolton get himself into this mess?' was the question that ran through his mind. He hand his cellphone in his hand, debating with himself whether he should call Taylor and ask them for advice. He knew he didn't have to call Chad, because he would just say "You should call Taylor, she's way better at this stuff than I am". But the answer Taylor would give was probably just "Troy, you got yourself into this mess, you also fix it yourself!", which of course was true. He knew he did something very stupid, but it's not like he's the smartest kid on earth and thinks before he acts, right? _Well, only one way to find out if that's what Taylor will say… Just call her,_ Troy thought to himself.

He dialled the familiar number and waited until a male voice picked up the phone.

"Yo this is Chad, the superhot boyfriend of the beautiful Taylor, who's this?" Chad's voice blasted through Troy's phone.

"Chad, it's me man!"

"Who?"

"Chad, dude! It's Troy!"

"Oh, yeah… I knew that" In the background, Troy could vaguely make out the voice of Taylor screaming something like 'Chad, give me my phone!!', typically Taylor. Then it went quiet for a bit, until Troy heard a soft female voice.

"Hey Troy, sorry about Chad. You know him, he doesn't think…" Taylor said.

"Hey Tay, it's fine!"

"So, why'd you call?"

"Uhm... I, ehm…" Troy was in a loss of words.

"You want some help with your dilemma, am I right?" Wow, that woman was smart and not to forget, could read people like a book.

"Yes, Tay, you're absolutely right! I don't know what to do and I just can't do it anymore. It's breaking my heart to be with someone I don't like in a romantic way while there's someone else who I'm dieing to be with!" Troy emptied out his heart to Taylor.

"Troy, the only thing I can say to you is just to be honest toward Sharpay and Gabriella. And if I were you, I'd go to Sharpay first. She'll probably take it better than Gabriella ever will. Because if there's one thing Gabriella can't stand, it's lying. Well, I gotta, Chad's getting hungry so we're gonna eat. Good luck Troy, 'cause you'll need it!" And with that, Taylor hung up.

Troy sat there for 5 long minutes, thinking about the options he had:

**1. Keep playing this game, which will turn into nothing more but heartbreak.**

**2. Be honest to Sharpay and Gabriella, and get to keep both girls as (girl)friends.**

**3. Be honest to Sharpay and Gabriella, and loose two of his best friends.**

In these 5 minutes he decided to go for option number 2 and 3, and let fate decide if it will turn out in no. 2 or 3.

Troy picked up his phone and pressed the number 3 on his keyboard a little longer than normal, so he would call Sharpay through speeddial. Ring… Ring…

"Hey Troysie!" Sharpay answered her phone, obviously seeing it was Troy calling because of Caller ID.

"Hey Shar, uhm… could you step by my house this evening, after dinner maybe?" Troy told her, sounding nervous.

"Sure, hottie. What time?" Sharpay could understand by his tone that he was talking about something serious, Troy Bolton never sounded nervous.

"Err, around 8 maybe?"

"Okay, I'll see ya then! Bye hottie!" And Sharpay hung up.

_Now I'll just have to wait until 8 and see what fate has in store for me,_ Troy thought to himself.

Dinner went by pretty quickly for Troy, a little _too_ quick actually. It was already 10 to 8 and Troy was nervous as hell. What if Sharpay took this the wrong way? What if she thought he just made this up like it was a sick lie? Or what if Sharpay started yelling at him? The entire neighbourhood would hear, maybe even Gabriella herself. Also his parents would hear, and he would be in even more trouble once they found out what he did. _That wouldn't be good,_ Troy thought to himself.

Why did he agree to do this again? Oh yeah, so his heart wouldn't be broken. Well, now it's either Sharpay freaking out and telling Gabriella and still breaking his heart, or Sharpay taking this the good way and helping him. The chances were basically 99,9 against 0,1. Well, it didn't matter what decision he made, his heart was about to be broken.

DING-DONG. Troy's eyes went wide and sweat started to form on his forehead. He was nervous as hell, or even more if that was possible. He glanced at the clock and it showed it was 7.55 PM. That was Sharpay alright! Troy heard someone walking to the frontdoor, followed by a 'click', indicating that the door was now opened.

'Oh, hey Sharpay! I guess you're looking for Troy?'

'Yes, Mrs. Bolton. He called me and asked if I could stop by around 8. So here I am'

'Oh, well he's upstairs. You know where his room is, so go ahead!'

Troy heard the sound of high heels walking on the wooden floor downstairs. _Great, she's wearing high heels. I should be really careful with my words now._ When the clicking stopped, he heard soft thumps on the stairs. _Three… Two… One…_ And the door opened, just as Troy finished counting in his mind.

"Hey Hottie!" Sharpay said, before sitting next to Troy on his bed and kissing him on his cheek.

"Hey.." Troy answered, sounding like he wasn't there with his mind.

"So, what's up?" Sharpay asked him.

"hmm?" Troy responded, still looking like he was thinking very hard, staring straight ahead of him.

"Troy," Sharpay waved a hand in front of his face, until Troy looked at her, "What's going on? And don't tell me it's nothing serious, because I can tell that it really is" Sharpay said sternly and very serious.

"Sharpay.. I'm sorry, but I need to do this.." Troy told her, sincerity dripping of every word.

"Need to do what?" She asked, being very confused by his words and the way he said it.

"I need to break up with you… I don't think we're meant to be. I mean, I love you, but as a friend and nothing more. I'm so sorry!" Troy said, sounding very truthful.

"It's okay, I was planning on doing it soon as well" Sharpay answered him, like it was nothing.

"… You're a great girl, and you don't deserve the thing I did to you!" Troy rambled.

"Troy!! Listen to me! It's okay. We love eachother but as friends, I feel the exact same way!" Sharpay said, once again bringing him out of his trance.

"… What?" Troy mumbled, taken by surprise. He expected her to blow up. _Well, let's hope she'll take the next thing as well as she's taking this._ Troy opened his mouth to continue his speech, but a finger was placed on his mouth.

"Shush, I'm not finished yet."

Troy frowned, but nodded.

"Well, I did like you a lot in the beginning, but then I saw that baker boy from your team, Zeke. He made me some cookies and they were absolutely delicious. We started hanging out more and more, and I think I'm falling for him. I mean, I've never felt like this. And then I realised that I love you, but just as a friend and nothing more." Sharpay gave him a friendly hug after Troy nodded and smiled in understanding.

"Well, now you're finished, I need some explaining to do as well. And I don't think we'll end this conversation very well, 'cause the thing I did was very, very stupid and a thing that no one should ever do to a friend. You see, I like Gabriella, a lot. And I've liked her for a very long time, even before you asked me out. Then when you asked me out, I said yes to you… be-because…" Troy didn't dare to say the next few words and fell silent.

"Go on, I wanna know" Sharpay encouraged him, "I won't be mad about whatever you're going to say!" Troy gulped, _Oh believe me! You sooo will get mad at me!_ He thought.

"Well, ehm… I thought I could kinda you know use you to make Gabriella kinda jealous…" Troy said fast, hoping Sharpay didn't hear him. Unfortunately for him, she heard every single word…

* * *

**Oooh, cliffhanger! How will she react?? There are 2 possibilities:**

**1. She freaks, tells Gabriella about it and Troy has to try his hardest not to loose their friendship or  
2. She kinda understands and gives him advice how to fix this with Gabriella.**

**Choose please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyy!!**

**I know I put in some sort of poll in the last chapter, but after I posted the chapter, I already started writing this one so I already chose an option. You'll see which one it is when you read it. At first it was different, but a friend of mine, someone who always gives me these enormous reviews (you know who you are when you read this! Hehe.) suggested I should put a lot more drama into it. I'll dedicate the chapter after this to you, since it will be filled with dramaaaa! Hopefully enough for you ;)  
And I thought I'd put this one up as soon as possible, since I haven't posted in forever! I actually tried to do it yesterday, but my ctupid computer wouldn't connect to the internet...**

** In case you haven't noticed yet, when there are sentences written in italics in the middle of the story, it are their thoughts! ;)**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own anything else but the storyline.**

_**

* * *

**__**Last Time:**_

"_Well, now you're finished, I need some explaining to do as well. And I don't think we'll end this conversation very well, 'cause the thing I did was very, very stupid and a thing that no one should ever do to a friend. You see, I like Gabriella, a lot. And I've liked her for a very long time, even before you asked me out. Then when you asked me out, I said yes to you… be-because…" Troy didn't dare to say the next few words and fell silent._

"_Go on, I wanna know" Sharpay encouraged him, "I won't be mad about whatever you're going to say!" Troy gulped, _Oh believe me! You sooo will get mad at me!_ He thought._

"_Well, ehm… I thought I could kinda you know use you to make Gabriella kinda jealous…" Troy said fast, hoping Sharpay didn't hear him. Unfortunately for him, she heard every single word…_

After a few minutes of silence, Troy finally spoke up. "I'm soo, sooooo sorry Shar. I know how wrong it was of me to do such a thing. I hate myself for doing it. Thank god Taylor talked me into doing this. By the way, Chad and Taylor knew. But please only be mad at me, they hated me for doing this as well. Again Shar, I understand if you hate me and never want to talk to me again…" He finished his speech with a wavery voice, like he was on the verge of tears, which he was actually.

"Troy, it's okay. I kinda understand. I mean, it's stupid, very stupid of you to try and make her jealous like this, with her best friend. But I guess if I was hopelessly in love I would also take every chance I can get. I'm not really mad at you for what you did to me, don't worry, although I'm a bit. If I really liked you romantically, I would've been very pissed. Believe me, you would've never seen daylight ever again," Sharpay tried to lighten the mood, "but I don't like you that way, so it's okay."

"Shar, thank you sooo much for understanding!" Troy engulfed her in a big hug, but Sharpay broke it off.

"But I'm pretty angry for what you did to Gabriella. Do you have any idea how much it hurts to see the one you love being with someone else that is very close to you. She had to see us together every day, and every day it would hurt more and more. She never told me, but I could see it in her eyes." Sharpay told him, standing up to show that she really meant it. Although she said very clear that Gabriella loves him, Troy didn't catch it. He only thought about how he possibly could've hurt Gabriella so much, she wouldn't even talk to him anymore. IF she liked him the way he likes her. He heard every word of Sharpay's speech perfectly, but not once thought Gabriella loves him.

"Troy, you should talk to her tomorrow at the picnic. Clear things up. And if you won't tell her that you never liked me and used me to make her jealous by next week, I will!"

"So does this mean you forgive me for what I did?" Troy asked her, showing his puppy dog eyes.

"Troy, you know those puppy dog eyes only work when Gabby uses them. And I'll only forgive you if Gabriella does. Untill then, don't expect me to be nice to you." Sharpay turned around swiftly and left his room, of the stairs and out the front door. If there was a glass of water or any liquid standing on his nightstand, Sharpay would've thrown the contents of it right in his face. Fortunately for Troy, there wasn't.

_That didn't go too bad…_

The next day, the day of the picnic. In five different places in Albuquerque, people were getting ready to go to a picnic. Actually, six places. Troy thought he could invite someone else as well, to apologize a bit to Sharpay and make it up to her in this way. He told Zeke to meet them at Gabriella's house at 12 o'clock.

Sharpay decided to pick up Taylor, Chad but not Troy since they were on not-speaking-terms. She called Taylor, to ask her if she needed a ride and also for something else.

"Hey Sharrr!! What's up?" Taylor's voice echoed through the phone. "Hey hun, not much. I was thinking I wcould pick up you and Chad with my limo? And then when we get to Gabriella's, we all get in again and drive to the park. Then we'll arrive in style." She heard Taylor laugh before she finally answered. "Sure! Sounds like a lot of fun! Chad's here as well, so you'll only have to drive by Troy and then we can go to Gabby."

"Oh, we're not picking him up! He can walk. He'll only sit in my limo on the way to the park because it would be a little bit too rude to let him walk while everyone else is in the limo."

"Wow, what happened between you two?"

"We broke up. And he confessed, not forgetting the part that you and Chad helped him with his stupid mistake."

"Sharpay, I'm so sorry, I hope you're not ma—" Before Taylor could continue, Sharpay cut in.

"Honey, don't worry, I'm totally not mad at you and Chad. If anything, I'm thankful! Thankful for talking him into telling me the truth. And I'm not even mad at him for using me. Like I said, I like Zeke so I don't care what he does. But the thing that makes me mad is that he's hurting Gabby like this, his own best friend. Even though she never told me, I just know she loves Troy. He's just, ugh! He's been a selfish bastard!"

"I agree with you there, sister!"

Sharpay laughed, forgetting a bit why she was so mad again. "Anyways, I'll pick you guys up at half past 11?"

"Sure, we'll see ya then! Bye sweetie!"

"Toodles!" And Sharpay hung up. She glanced at the digital alarm clock on her nightstand and it read 11.00 AM. _I better hurry up if I wanna get to Taylor's on time!_

Gabriella looked at the clock that hung above the entrance of the kitchen to see it was a quarter to 12. She just finished making some sandwiches and put them in the basket, on top of the big baby blue blanket that was already in there. She walked to the living room and started searching for her camera she promised she would take to the picnic. _Where is it? It should be here, in this drawer._ Gabriella looked everywhere, but couldn't find it. Then it came to her mind that she took it upstairs a few days before, to make some wacky pictures of herself, Sharpay and Taylor when they had a girls-night. She went upstairs, took it from her desk and walked down the stairs again.

Just when she placed the camera in the picnic-basket, she heard the doorbell. She made a run for it and opened the door, breathing slightly heavier after running.

"Hey guys!" She let them enter after opening the door wider. When Taylor, Sharpay and Chad took a seat on the couch, Gabriella missed someone.

"Hey guys, where is Troy?" She wondered as she took a seat next to her best friends.

"Don't know, he'll probably be here any minute now. He doesn't live too far away from here, right?" Sharpay answered like she didn't care.

"Oh, well… Then we'll just wait until he arrives and we can go." Just then the doorbell rang. "Don't worry, I'll get it!" Chad said as he got up and walked to the door before Gabriella could protest, being the good hostess that she is.

"Hey Chad!" The gang heard a familiar voice say, as a dark-skinned boy walked in the house.

"Zeke!! How are you?!" Gabriella asked as she got up and gave him a hug. Gabriella got along with everyone on the Basketball team, but – excluding Troy and Chad – she got along the best with Zeke. They always got together once in a while just to bake some cookies or something. They thought of each other as brother and sister. "Gabs!! I'm fine, I made some brownies for the picnic!" He answered her as he let go of Gabriella. "He.. Hey Zeke. How did you know we had a picnic?" Sharpay asked, getting nervous all of the sudden. Even though they hung out a lot the last few days, she was still nervous around him when there were other people. "Oh, yeah. Uhm, I hope you guys don't mind, but Troy invited me…"

"We certainly don't mind!" Chad told him. "No, the more the merrier!" Taylor chipped in. Sharpay didn't answer, but a small smile played on her lips. It showed Zeke that he was welcome. But to Sharpay, it meant something different. Troy was showing her that he really was sorry and he's trying to make it up to her.

"So, why didn't you guys pick up Troy on your way here?" It was almost 12.00 AM and Troy still hasn't arrived. Every five minutes, Gabriella brought up the subject 'Troy'. "Oh, Gabriella, how many times are you gonna talk about that boy? Do you have any idea how obvious it is that you like him??" Zeke questioned her. Gabriella was dumbstruck by his answer. "Wha-What?..." She was silent for a bit, trying to think of an excuse, "Of.. Of course I like him, as a friend!" Gabriella tried to argue, but it didn't work. "Gabriella, you know what I mean and you also know I'm right!" Gabriella looked down to her feet and she could feel four pairs of eyes watching her intently. "Okay, so I love him, big deal! It's not like I can date him, since he's taken by my best friend" She stated suddenly, looking up and watching everyone square in the eye. Just when Sharpay wanted to argue the last part of Gabriella's statement, Taylor grabbed her arm and mouthed 'no'. Sharpay kept her mouth shut. The doorbell rang and Gabriella stood up, walked to the door and opened it without saying another word.

"Hey everyone, sorry I'm late!" Troy said cheerfully as he walked in the house.

**

* * *

**

I know, weird ending… But I already have an idea on how to do the next chapter, and I think it gets more dramatic from this point on!

**Just wait and see! ;)**

**Don't forget to review please! xoxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heeey!! So, I'm back again with another chapter. It felt like I owned it to you guys! So, I promised I'd dedicate this chapter to my friend and here it goes, I hope it's enough drama for you;)**

**This one's for Thingy, aka Anne!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the storyline.**

_**Last Time:**_

"_Wha-What?..." She was silent for a bit, trying to think of an excuse, "Of.. Of course I like him, as a friend!" Gabriella tried to argue, but it didn't work. "Gabriella, you know what I mean and you also know I'm right!" Gabriella looked down to her feet and she could feel four pairs of eyes watching her intently. "Okay, so I love him, big deal! It's not like I can date him, since he's taken by my best friend" She stated suddenly, looking up and watching everyone square in the eye. Just when Sharpay wanted to argue the last part of Gabriella's statement, Taylor grabbed her arm and mouthed 'no'. Sharpay kept her mouth shut. The doorbell rang and Gabriella stood up, walked to the door and opened it without saying another word._

"_Hey everyone, sorry I'm late!" Troy said cheerfully as he walked in the house._

--

Once Troy saw all the shocked expressions on the faces of his friends, his smile changed into a frown. "What happened, did someone die?" He asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Uhm, never mind dude." Chad said. "Come on, let's get going." Sharpay said and Zeke, Chad, Taylor and herself stood up and walked to the door. Troy followed them, but turned around and looked at Gabriella's sad face. He mouthed 'what happened?' and Gabriella answered him by saying, "Never mind. Let's go" and she plastered a fake smile on her face. Troy shrugged, turned around and walked towards the limo.

Gabriella took the picnic basket from the counter and subconsciously looked up and at the fridge. When she looked carefully, she saw a little note hanging that she didn't notice before.

When she walked over and took the little paper of the fridge, she read it out loud.

"Dear Gabby, my boss called me last night and said I had to go to an emergency meeting in New York. Sorry, but you're home alone for the coming week. You can invite anyone you want to sleep over, but the maximum is 2. Love, mom."

Gabriella sighed. _This just keeps getting better and better._

--

There was an uncomfortable silence during the ride to the park. Taylor and Chad were the only ones who talked a bit. The rest was either shocked at Gabriella's previous outburst and the thing she admitted, like Gabby herself and Zeke. Others were confused why there was this uncomfortable silence because they had no idea what happened, like Troy. And some were just nervous because the person they liked was in the car, sitting next to them, like Sharpay and also Zeke.

"So Troy, why were you so late?" Chad decided to break the uncomfortable silence.  
"Uhm, I guess I was just late. Me and Sharpay were up till very late last night. So I overslept." Taylor glanced over at Gabriella, who's saddened face got worse and worse. Taylor felt really sorry for her. Even when Troy and Sharpay _had_ broken up, Gabriella still didn't know that, so had no reason not to be sad. She turned around in her seat again and was just in time to see that they were nearing a beautiful park. "Gabriella, is this that park you meant?" Gabriella looked up and she genuinely smiled for the first time since her confession. "Yes, yes it is!"

--

The sky looked beautiful, the sun was shining and a little cloud could be found here and there. The gang walked around in the park for a bit, trying to find the perfect spot. Then all of a sudden, Gabriella started running.  
"Gabs, where are you going?!" Sharpay yelled after her, but Gabriella was already running too far away. The gang decided to run after here, even though they were carrying all the stuff they needed for the picnic.

Gabriella used to come to this park all the time when she was young, with her father. She loved it here. She still came here when she felt like she needed to be alone. There was this one spot, near the lake under a weeping willow, where she would sit and just think. In the past week, she went here a lot, to think about her love interest for Troy. She sat down and started thinking again when she arrived there. She completely forgot she was there with here friends.

"Gabriella, there you are!" Zeke said out of breath, once the gang reached her sitting on the ground. "Why did you run off like that?" Taylor asked, sitting next to her. "I'm sorry, I usually come here to think about stuff. So I ran to this place to think. I kinda forgot you guys were here too, sorry about that!" She answered, a small smile playing on her lips. "What were you thinking about?" Troy asked her, after putting the basket on the ground next to the tree. He was _not_ the person who should've asked that particular question.

_You!_ "Uhm, just stuff… But let's talk about something else while we eat, 'cause I'm starving!" She attempted to distract them with that, and apparently it worked, because the boys carefully took out the blanket and placed it on the ground. They all sat down again and Sharpay took out the sandwiches out of the basket, placed them in the middle and went to grab the other plate with the brownies.

But someone else was thinking of doing the same thing and also went to grab the plate with brownies. Zeke looked up when he felt he grabbed a hand instead of the plate and looked straight into the brown eyes of Sharpay. "Oh, sorry… I wasn't really looking and didn't notice you were already taking it." He told her sheepishly. "It's okay, the same here." Sharpay smiled and let him take the plate and Zeke put it in the middle, next to the sandwiches.

--

When everyone was happily eating and talking about random things, Chad suddenly asked, "So how are things going between you and Sharpay, Troy?" Troy shot a glare at Chad and mentally cursed himself for not telling Chad they broke up. Or at least, that's what he thought. When Sharpay called Taylor about picking them up, she might've told Chad as well. So Chad knew all about it and he was hoping he was cheering Gabriella up a bit, by letting her know they were no longer together. Troy also sent Sharpay a glare before she could say anything and he fell back into his lying old self.

"We are doing great! Right, Shar?" He sent Sharpay a look that said 'please-please-PLEASE-play-along??' And Sharpay being the nice person that she is – once you get to know her, that is – did as she was told. "Yeah, just perfect." She answered with a hint of sarcasm. The gang just looked at them with a shocked face. Yep, Zeke knew as well. When Troy called him, he explained the whole story and asked him if he would like to come because Sharpay would appreciate it. That's when Zeke said yes of course, although he was a bit mad at Troy for using Sharpay and hurting Gabriella.

All of this just didn't help Gabriella to become happier. She was already sad that her mother just left her for a week with only leaving her a note. And the sight that was in front of her didn't make it anywhere near better, only worse. Troy scooted over to Sharpay and placed his arm around her shoulders. Suddenly she just didn't feel like eating. She just sat there staring ahead of her. Which wasn't her greatest idea, because right in front of her was where Sharpay and Troy were sitting. _This is _not_ helping!_ She thought to herself as she turned her head away and looked across the water.

"Gabriella, what's up, you're very quiet…" Taylor asked her after a minute or two.

"Hmm?" She said, not really paying any attention.  
"I asked, what's up, because you're being very quiet and that's not you" Taylor asked again.  
"Oh, nothing, just thinking again" She answered not very convincing.  
"Come on Gabby, what's really going on?" Troy asked, getting concerned.

Gabriella was getting fed up, especially with Troy Bolton. All of a sudden, she burst.  
"You know what," Gabriella's voice rose dangerously, "_YOU_ are what's up! I can't take it anymore! You're always with Sharpay, while I'm the one who really loves you!! I'm sorry Sharpay, but it's true. Did you hear that Troy Bolton, or are you too busy with Sharpay? I—LOVE—YOU!" While she was giving her little speech, she stood up from her place and tears started to roll down her face. After she was finished, her tone turned back into normal, or even softer than usual. She straightened out the skirt she was wearing and said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going home!" She turned around before anyone could say anything and ran off.

To say everyone was shocked, was the understatement of the year. Gabriella Montez does not blow up like that, not ever! No one ran after her, because they knew it when she wanted to be alone and this was one of those times.  
"Wow, did _not_ expect that…" Chad said. Taylor nodded, for she couldn't bring out any words. Troy just sat there, staring ahead. He didn't realise his arm was still around Sharpay. Sharpay was getting angry as well; she deserved everything Gabriella said, even though it wasn't directed at her. Zeke sat there, and decided to start cleaning up. Troy snapped out of it, grabbed the sandwiches and said, "Let me help you with that, Zeke." Zeke looked into Troy's eyes and said with a dangerously low voice, "I think you've done enough already" and glared at him. He looked down and than back up again, to meet with everyone's eyes that were laid on him. Although the gang didn't say anything, Troy knew they felt the same way as Zeke. "Come on, guys…" He tried, but was cut of by the one person you do _not_ want to be mad at you. Sharpay furiously shrugged off Troy's arm and stood up from her place.

"NO Troy, you've seriously done enough!! Why didn't you just tell her the truth? I know I'm to blame as well, because I was stupid enough to play along… But this has just gone too far! You better tell her the truth before I will! Like I told you yesterday, don't expect me to talk to you until Gabriella has forgiven you!" and Sharpay walked off to the limo. "Come on Chad, Taylor and Zeke, we're going home." They all followed Sharpay and left Troy there alone, to clear his mind and let him realise what he just did. Just then, it started raining.

--

Gabriella stopped running after a minute or two. She left the park a minute ago already, but ran the opposite way of her home, not wanting to return to an empty house. She suddenly walked in a street she's never been before. Even though she had no idea where she was, she just kept on walking. Right now, she didn't care where she was. Then she felt something wet fall on her arm. And again. She looked to the sky and more droplets fell on her arms, hair and face. Yup, it just started raining. _This just has to be the best day of my life._ She thought with a whole lot of sarcasm.

She walked into another street and again she had no idea where she was. Then she saw a flash. Short after that she heard a clap. "You've got to be kidding me!" She said out loud. She was outside in a thunderstorm, being very lost. Giving up all hope of trying to find something familiar in all these big houses that surrounded her, she sat against a tree on a piece of grass that separated the sidewalk from the road.

After five minutes of just sitting there, she saw a car approaching. A very familiar car. It stopped next to her and a window was rolled down.

"Gabriella??"

* * *

**So, tell me if it needs more drama!! And remember, Gabby still doesn't know that "Troypay" is no longer...  
And who's the one in the car?? (if you assume everyone can drive, 'cause in the Netherlands, we are only allowed to get a license from the age of 18, instead of 16) Review pleasee! xoxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Soo, another update... it's short, I know, but at least it's an update right? Well, read on!**

_**

* * *

**_

Last Time:

_Gabriella stopped running after a minute or two. She left the park a minute ago already, but ran the opposite way of her home, not wanting to return to an empty house. She suddenly walked in a street she's never been before. Even though she had no idea where she was, she just kept on walking. Right now, she didn't care where she was. Then she felt something wet fall on her arm. And again. She looked to the sky and more droplets fell on her arms, hair and face. Yup, it just started raining. This just has to be the best day of my life. She thought with a whole lot of sarcasm._

_She walked into another street and again she had no idea where she was. Then she saw a flash. Short after that she heard a clap. "You've got to be kidding me!" She said out loud. She was outside in a thunderstorm, being very lost. Giving up all hope of trying to find something familiar in all these big houses that surrounded her, she sat against a tree on a piece of grass that separated the sidewalk from the road._

_After five minutes, she saw a car approaching. A very familiar car. It stopped next to her and a window was rolled down._

"_Gabriella??"_

--

Gabriella stood up from her spot against the tree and walked towards the car, recognizing the voice. The door of the car was opened and she hopped in, sitting in the passenger seat.

"Mr. Bolton??" She asked full of surprise. Why would he be here, and especially on a Sunday? "What are you doing here, if I may ask?"

"Gabriella, you know you can call me Jack. But I could ask you the same question, what were you doing sitting against a tree in the middle of a thunderstorm? And this in a neighbourhood that's far away from where you live?"

"Uhm, when we were finished with the picnic and stuff, I felt like walking home instead of driving. But then it started raining and then I thought 'I'm already wet, so why not sit when you're tired?' and that's 5 minutes before you came along." She managed to make up in a very short time. Jack nodded at her, believing her story just enough. Although he thought something was off key. _Troy would never let her go out all by herself, something's not right._ Jack started the car and drove away.

"But what brings you in this neighbourhood, Mr. Bol— I mean, Jack?" Gabriella wondered.

"Well, Troy's mother wanted me to go grocery** (sp?)** shopping, and the only supermarket that's open on a Sunday, is on this side of town."

Gabriella nodded, knowing that Mrs. Bolton can be very persistent. If she wants you to do something, she'll make sure you do it.

"So, should I drop you off at your place, or do you wanna come back with me to ours?" Jack asked her while he was driving, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Uhm, well.. Mom's on a business trip again for a week, but I think I'll just go home. Thank you for driving me." She answered.

"Gabriella, why don't you come to ours? I don't think Sarah **(let's call Mrs. Bolton Sarah)** would like you to be home alone and Troy won't mind."

"Jack, I don't know. Are you sure Sarah won't mind?? I could always just go home!" Gabriella said, to be polite.

"I know for sure that she won't mind! Now, let's drive to your house, you grab some dry clothes and your school stuff for tomorrow and spend the night at our home."

"Okay, thank you for letting me stay" Gabriella smiled. The Boltons were always so concerned about her, she saw them as her second parents. "Your welcome, honey"

Then realization hit her. _Oh god! Troy will definitely be there. I do _not_ wanna see him after my confession. Well, I guess there's no turning back now. I'll just try to avoid him as much as I can by going to bed early or something. Ugh, this is gonna be hell._

--

The doorbell rang at the Bolton residence. Sarah Bolton closed the book she was reading and walked to the door. She opened it and came face to face with a soaking wet Gabriella and Jack with a backpack and a bag of groceries in his hands. "Oh my god, Gabriella! Honey, what happened?" Sarah immediately opened the front door wide enough so that the two could walk in. Gabriella was shivering because the air hit her wet arms. Jack continued walking to the kitchen to put away the newly bought groceries.

"After the picnic, I wanted to walk for a bit, but it started raining and I got lost. I was tired and already wet so I sat against a tree, and then Mr. Bolton drove by, saw me and was kind enough to pick me up. My mom's away again on a business trip so he suggested that I'd stay here for the night." Gabriella explained, "I hope that's okay with you?" She asked at the end, being her polite self.

"Of course that's okay honey! I'd rather have you here then all alone at that big house of yours!" Sarah said and smiled. Gabriella smiled too.

Jack came back from the kitchen and asked Sarah, "Could you please place the groceries in the fridge? because I'd do it wrong anyway according to you." Sarah laughed, nodded and walked to the kitchen, leaving Gabriella standing there.

"I'm gonna go put your bag in the guest room and make your bed." Gabriella said a soft 'okay' and smiled. Jack smiled back and walked past her and towards the stairs. He walked pretty fast, making some cool air go past Gabriella's wet arms and face, making her shiver again. Jack saw this and turned around, "Gabriella, why don't you go and take a nice warm shower while I do that?"

She turned around to face Jack and answered, "Okay, thank you." And followed him up the stairs.

After a minute or two, Jack came down the stairs again, being finished with making Gabriella's bed. "Honey, I just got a call from a friend and asked if I wanna go see the game tonight at his place. Do you mind if I skip dinner and go there right now?" He shouted towards the kitchen. Sarah came walking out of the kitchen, "Sure, go have fun!" and pecked him on the lips. He turned around, murmured a goodbye while grabbing the car keys off the table and walked out of the house.

--

Just a minute after Jack Bolton left his house, the front door opened again. Sarah shouted from the kitchen, "Jack, did you forget something?"

"Uhm, no mom! Just me getting home!" Troy answered, walking in the kitchen. His mom closed the fridge and turned, looking in the eyes of a dripping wet boy. Her eyes widened, "Troy, why did you stay in the rain so long?"

"I found some shelter underneath a tree, but after a while the rain wouldn't stop and I also got wet from standing under the tree, so I started walking after 10 minutes." He explained.

"Sweetie, you should go upstairs, take a shower and put on some dry clothes!"

Troy nodded and walked up the stairs. He thought things through while he walked home and decided he should make it up to Gabby and apologize for the way he behaved and the stupid mistake he made. He walked into his room and undressed himself, but left his boxers on. He grabbed some dry comfy clothes and walked out of his room, across the hall where the bathroom was.

He heard the shower already running when he walked to the door of the bathroom, but the door wasn't locked. He figured that it was just his dad taking a quick shower, but checked first, just to make things sure. Troy opened the door just a little, but didn't look inside. He heard someone humming a song. _Hmm, funny. That doesn't really sound like dad._

"Dad, is that you?"

Someone stopped humming from under the shower.

"TROY?!" The voice shrieked.

Troy's eyes widened and shock was written all over his face. Did he just walk in on..

"**GABRIELLA?!**"

* * *

**So, how will they both react to the 'spending the night'?? And I could use some suggestions on how Troy's gonna make it all up to Gabriella!**

**Please review! xoxx**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Last Time:**_

_He walked into his room and undressed himself, but left his boxers on. He grabbed some dry comfy clothes and walked out of his room, across the hall where the bathroom was._

_He heard the shower already running when he walked to the door of the bathroom, but the door wasn't locked. He figured that it was just his dad taking a quick shower, but checked first, just to make things sure. Troy opened the door just a little, but didn't look inside. He heard someone humming a song. _Hmm, funny. That doesn't really sound like dad.

"_Dad, is that you?"_

_Someone stopped humming from under the shower._

"_TROY?!" The voice shrieked._

_Troy's eyes widened and shock was written all over his face. Did he just walk in on.._

"_GABRIELLA?!"_

--

Troy quickly shut the door and leaned he against it. He closed his eyes and groaned. _Great, like this couldn't get any worse!_ If only he knew… Then he felt something pushing against the door, and quickly stepped away from the door.

On the other side of the door, Gabriella quickly stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her petite body. She looked in the mirror and saw that her reflection had bright red cheeks. She sighed heavily and walked to the door, feeling very embarrassed. When she tried to open it, it felt like there was some weight leaning against it. She tried again and this time it opened, looking straight into those beautiful blue eyes. Then she realized he wasn't wearing anything else then boxers and her eyes travelled down his awesome body. Troy noticed this and his cheeks reddened. "Uhm, excuse me…" And he stumbled into the bathroom, closing the door behind him and locking it. Troy turned on the hot shower, stripped out of his boxers and stepped under the calming hot water.

When Gabriella stood outside the bathroom for a few minutes – thinking about what she just saw – she realized she was still standing there in a towel. She walked to her current bedroom and changed into the clothes she brought. She then walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Sarah was. "Sarah?" She asked her, letting her know she was there.

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to ask what I need to do with my wet clothes? I mean, I can't put them in my backpack, then everything will get wet as well."

"Oh, honey! Don't worry about it, I'll wash 'em for you, no problem. I have to wash Troy's too." When Mrs. Bolton mentioned his name, Gabriella could feel her cheeks redden slightly. Wanting to get out of there, she quickly thanked Sarah and turned around heading for the stairs. "Gabi, dinner's in 10 minutes!" Sarah shouted from the kitchen. "Okay" She answered and bolted up the stairs. She walked to her room and just lay on her bed, completely lost in thoughts.

Gabriella heard a knock on the door. Troy opened the door, "Hey, dinner's ready…" And he walked away again, too embarrassed to be around her. "Troy, wait!" She shouted, before he could walk any further. She ran to him and just stood in front of him, not knowing what to say.

"uhmm…" She mentally kicked herself for asking him to wait up.

"Gabi?" She looked up, but was met in a kiss full of passion. Troy backed her up against the wall, never breaking the kiss…

"Gabi?? Wake up" She heard, and felt like she was being shaken. She opened her eyes, only to meet those gorgeous blue ones of Troy.

He softly smiled at her and she smiled back, although she was a bit freaked out by the strange dream she apparently just had.

"Hey, dinner's ready, but you fell asleep."

She quickly sat up straight, thinking she slept for hours.

"Don't worry, you just slept for about 10 minutes. I guess you're just really tired." He told her, like he could read her mind.

"Uhm, okay. Thank you for waking me." She smiled at him and they both got off the bed.

While they walked down the stairs, Troy decided to try and make things easier by making small talk. "So, mom told me you'll be spending the night."

"Yeah, when I grabbed the picnic basket, I saw a note on the fridge and mom's gone for a week on another business trip." She looked away from Troy, suddenly remembering what she blurted out on their picnic.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" He thought it would be better to just shut up there, since she looked like she didn't want to talk to him anymore. And to top that, he knew how much she hated it when her mother was away on business trips. Sometimes it would get to the point that Troy would get a call from Taylor or Sharpay or even Gabriella herself, saying that she was in tears again because of her mother being away.

--

Troy, Sarah and Gabriella sat on the big dining table, eating quietly. There was an awkward silence that wouldn't stop. Every now and then, Troy glanced at Gabriella when she wasn't looking. And Gabriella did the same, when he wasn't looking. Sarah noticed this and started smiling when she took the plates from them after everyone was finished eating. She walked into the kitchen to grab dessert.

"Did you see that?" Gabriella asked Troy after nudging him.

"See what?" He asked seriously confused.

"That smile on your mom's face. Where did that come from?" She asked him again.

"Oh, that" Troy shrugged, "Hmm, beats me…"

They quickly shut up as Sarah walked back to the dining table with 3 bowls of ice cream. That was the tradition at the Bolton household. Every Sunday the dessert was ice cream. Thank god Gabriella ate here during the weekends when her mom was out of town. (**That's what we do every Sunday! )**) Sarah put the bowls of ice cream in front of them and they silently ate their dessert.

--

After dinner, Troy and Gabriella were both sent up to their room to do their homework for the next day. While Gabriella was doing hers, she heard Jack coming home again. When she just about finished, she heard a knock on her door. "Come in" She said with a loud voice. The door opened to reveal Jack coming in.

"Hey Gabi. I just called your mom to tell her you were here and she asked me if you could stay here for the rest of the week. Would you like that?" He asked her as soon as he stood next to her desk. Gabriella looked up from her work with a smile.

"Sure, that would be nice. But only if it's alright with you and Sarah of course!" She stated, being as polite as ever. Jack laughed a bit, "We'd love to have you here for another week! Now, when you're finished with your homework, could you please come downstairs and then we'll pick up some stuff from your place."

"Okay, I'm already finished with it, so we can go right away." Gabriella told him.

Jack and Gabriella walked downstairs and got in the car. When they arrived at the Montez residence, they went in and got enough clothes for Gabriella. Even if they didn't, she could also get back whenever she wanted, so it didn't really matter.

They got back home and Gabi walked upstairs with a suitcase. When she walked through the hall to get to the guest room, she passed by Troy's room. Just then Troy came out of his room. He ran into Gabi and she fell.

"Oh, I'm sorry Gabi!" Troy said as he helped her up. Then he saw she was carrying a suitcase.

"Why are you carrying a suitcase with you? I thought you already picked up your clothes for tonight? And you can't possibly need that much just for one night."

"Well, your parents called my mom. And my mom asked them if I could stay here for the week. And your parents thought it would be fine. So here I am."

"Oh, that's cool." Troy responded.

They stood there in the hallway, not knowing what to say to one another.

"Gabi?" Troy asked all of the sudden. Gabriella looked up and met his blue eyes.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to.. uhm.. show you something…"

"What's that?" Gabriella asked confused.

And Gabriella's lips met Troy's in a soft and sweet kiss.

* * *

**Oooh! Cliffy! What'll happen after this??**

**Sorry for the uberlong wait!! I just had writers block and didn't know what to do with this story. Any help is greatly appreciated! And another thing. Some people on FF always say like 'review more than just_ cute_ or _hate it_' but what are they whining about?? I mean, at least you get a review?! They also whine about stuff like 'when you alert, you can also take your time to write a review'... I don't care if people don't review if they alert me. At least they _want_ read the story and appreciate it. Of course, it´s nice to get a review and it can make your day, but isn´t it all about having fun in writing you story??**

**Wow. Sorry for the rambling! )**

**xox Debby**


End file.
